youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ownage Pranks
Nabil Mady '''(born: ), better known online as '''Ownage Pranks, is an American YouTube prank caller who usually calls Businesses including restaurants with poor ratings on Yelp, tow truck companies and fans who want to prank someone they know by request. He also uploads songified remixes of his prank calls, animated versions of his prank calls and Omegle conversations where he is dressed up as one of the characters from the channel. Characters Nabil has many different character personalities that he uses during his prank calls. Some are used more than others, with Buk Lau being the most popular character, and John McCain being the least. Apart from his notorious crew, he also does a few random voices for specific pranks or occasions such as a British and Russian accent. Buk Lau Buk Lau is Russell's Asian character who in some occasions has also been portrayed as female (mainly derived from being often called female due to his relationship with Tyrone Biggums and his feminine sounding voice). He well known because of his Condom Prank Call(s) and the Angry Antenna Removal Prank, with most of Russ' popular prank videos featuring him as a predominant role. Buk Lau's heritage has changed as time went on, but it started with him being Vietnamese as shown in the Angry Asian Restaurant Prank Call. In later prank calls however, he claims to be Chinese (Racist Congressmans Son Prank Call) and at one point even Taiwanese, or a mix of multiple Asian countries at once. Buk Lau has been portrayed as a stunt double for the tv show "The Simpsons" as shown in Animated Episode 0: The Next Chapter - Ownage Pranks to earn money for more Ownage Pranks animations, and has been a babysitter as shown in "Asian Babysitting Nightmare Prank". Buk also owns a Chinese Restaurant and claims to have a son named "Neelo" suffering from cancer (IRS scam prank call). ---- Tyrone Biggums Tyrone Biggums is one of the most featured characters played by OwnagePranks. Most people do not realize a change in the voice due to the extreme difference between them, as well as Tyrone's stereotypical speaking manner, allowing Ownage to easily fool his victims. Tyrone is the second-most popular character after Buk Lau. Tyrone has been a police officer, a DJ, and is often portrayed as a robber. Tyrone was also featured briefly on Barack Obama radio, saying something quite off-putting, and was quickly disposed of. Tyrone was initially also referred to as "Tyrese" by some prank victims. Tyrone is known to have a son who is referenced as "Jabari" in several occasions including the KFC Prank, and the cheating girlfriend prank. He is also often portrayed as being roommates with the other characters. ---- Rakesh Cristoval Rakesh Cristoval is an Indian from Bangalore who was born on October 2 (or October 10, depending on the source), 1972. His last name was made in a prank call with an Indian restaurant when a police constable asked for his last name. He first named it Qor, but then later changed it to Cristoval, probably to confuse the police officer. He later stated in the IRS Scam Prank, where he pretends to be a coworker of scam artists in India, that his last name was Panjeet. Apart from that prank, he is also well known for his prank call with an Angry Indian Restaurant Owner and is known to be the third-popular character after Buk Lau and Tyrone. Like these two, he is used when prank calling random people. Rakesh's occupations range from a stereotypical Indian call center representative to a goat farmer to a worker with the food company Sysco. Like Abdo, he has a lot of problems with food in restaurants, though he has appeared in many other calls as well. He is mainly used for calling places of service. His most prominent feature is his use of the word "motheryucker", "mutharyar", or "mother ugly" or a word close to it, and claims that it is not a bad word simply because of the letter substitution. Apart from actual Hindi cuss words, also tends to use the phrase "not gord/goord" when he is upset about something. Rakesh is a big fan of the Indian dish Chicken Tikka Masala and always talks about making and eating it, as well as using it as a body part euphemism for penis much like Abdo uses "kaboobies" to refer to cleavage. Rakesh also enjoys eating "hot doggies". ---- Abdo Kaboobie Abdo Kaboobie is a Middle Eastern Egyptian man who often has problems with bad food. His main catchphrase is to ask for "Combensaytion" because it is what he needs. He often asks for a ridiculously high amount of a product in enchange for his problem. He can evidently speak Arabic but chooses not to because he promised his wife to practice his English. He tends to say "ya styoobid" when people don't cooperate with him or simply piss him off. Abdo loves using the word "habibi" (boy)or "habibti" (girl) when referring to people he talks to on the phone. This often outrages people as it's used in a condescending manner, as well as due to the fact that the word habib(t)i is considered a very personal term of endearment and should not be used to refer to strangers. ---- Juan Martinez Juan Martinez is Russell's Hispanic character. He has a married man with a family and often calls in for work or to get/give help. Juan works in construction, like Billy and has appeared in quite a few calls. His most prominent feature is his constant and random repetition of "Si" in his many appearances. When he is offered to have the phone conversation in Spanish instead, he claims to be "practicing" his English like Abdo. He is best known for his role in the Mexican Restaurant Saga prank, which has since been taken off YouTube by Ownage following the manager's discovery of the prank videos and possibly due to legal reasons as well. In the prank, he goes by the name of "Juanito" and has been to (and escaped) jail for scamming and stealing raw meat from restaurants. ---- Billy Balls Billy Balls is a blond/redneck hillbilly who lives in Toronto, Canada but had lived in Nebraska for most of his life. Billy works in construction, like Juan, and often calls ads on Craigslist for massages or love services, and is known for his low-balling and singing skills. His most outstanding feature is that he has a foot fetish and will usually ask for some service in relationship to this. He is also married, and has even more extreme fetishes. ---- Chris Floyd Chris Floyd is a flamboyant homosexual male persona who appears in a few pranks. He speaks with a very stereotypical, yet mostly listless voice which makes him stand out as a character. He has not appeared in many videos, similar to John Mcain, but usually appears in the gay hotline videos. Chris disappeared for the most part in Ownage's videos for a long while, but reappeared in a Russian iPhone X prank as a performer in a gay bar, HunkOMania. ---- John Mcain John Mcain is a nerd that has a strange squeaky voice and always seems to be more of a younger man. He is one of the more unpopular characters in Ownage Pranks' videos, and therefore isn't used as often. ---- Russell Johnson Russell Johnson is a caucasian persona who sounds very official and serious with many calls he appears in. He is based off of Ownage's own persona. He often pretends to be an employee of a company (e.g. Verizon, bug extermination service, detective service). Identity On June 16, 2019; Ownage Pranks finally revealed his face, saying that he's been wanting to do so for years but didn't exactly know how he was going to do it. Ownage is revealed to be a Middle-Eastern male. His real name is Nabil Mady and graduated from J.E.B Stuart High School in 2008. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 15, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views